Strike of the band: beware of the beatle wigs
Strike up the Band: Beware of the Beatle wigs is a movie that was released on Friday, December 22nd, 2017. It stars Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, and Murray Cook from The Wiggles, as well as Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney from The Beatles. They all play the roles of Greg Watts (lead guitar, vocals) Murray Sanders (rhythm guitar, backing vocals), Jeff Jenko (keyboards) Paul Adams (bass guitar), and Ringo Roscoe (drums) respectively. The Current Wiggles, Emma Watkins, Simon Pryce, Lachlan "Lachy" Gillespie, and Anthony Field, make a cameo appearance, as well as the Imagination Movers, the Doodlebops, and the members of Hi-5. Laurie Berkner and Dan Zanes even make geust appearances. Plot Greg Watts, a middle-aged, mind-blowing man, had an interest in music for year, but recently left his old band because he got a new job as a Guitar Center band teacher. This week, he has the whole week off and wants to bring having a band back. Will the idea work or will it be a fail? Section heading DAY 1 This movie starts on a Saturday morning. Greg Watts just had a new job at Guitar Center last week. This week, he is off, so he decided to join in a band. After hours of practicing, Greg went on his Facebook page and makes an announcement about a band. It said: HI, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. I, GREGORY JOSEPH WATTS, AM ON THE WORKS TO HAVE A BAND. WHOEVER'S AVAILIBLE CAN JOIN IN THE FUN. Later on, his friends Murray Sanders, Jeff Jenko, Paul Adams, and Ringo Roscoe responded to Greg's announcement. That evening, they came over. Greg told them he has a band room in his basement, one he had since he was in his senior year of high school. The five guys headed down and boy, oh boy! There were guitars, bases, keyboards, drums, microphones, amps, lights, effects, and more! Greg had played all four of the particular instruments. Murray said to Greg that they could play guitars together. Greg agreed that he doesn't want to play the keyboard or the bass or the drums. Ringo wanted to be the drummer, Paul wanted to be the band's bass guitarist, and of course, Jeff anted to be the band's keyboardist. They practiced from 10 at night until 12:30 Sunday morning. DAY 2 The guys left at around 1am and Greg finally hit the sack. After Greg ate lunch Sunday afternoon, his friends came over again. They go in the and room and didn't realize there was a secret door until now. In the secret door, there was a computer room. Greg said they could make an album, but they needed to practice because if they didn't, there would be no music on the album. They needed to find a lead singer, which Greg agreed to do. They also needed a name. Paul and Jeff agreed to name it "The Beatle Wigs", which was a cross between The Wiggles and The Beatles. They sang the songs "Help", "Yellow Submarine", and "Money (That's what I want)" from the Beatles, and a mash-up of Wiggles songs. At around 7:00, the guys left. Greg also left to go to Wal-Mart at 7:30. It was 7:43 when he got here since it was a 13 minute drive. The store closed at 9, but there was a little more than a hour left. Greg went to the clothing store to buy 5 pairs of plain black pants, as well as 5 different colored turtlenecks (red, yellow, blue, green, and purple) and then Greg went to the electronics department to get plain CD discs, a printer (so he can make the cover album), some paper, and some CD cases. At 8:45, fifteen minutes prior to closing, he paid for the items and rushed back home. DAY 3 It was Monday morning. Greg was designing the album cover while wearing the yellow turtleneck and black pants. The guys came over and greg said they could try out the clothes he bought. Murray got on red, Jeff got on purple, Paul tried on the blue shirt, and Ringo wore green. Afterwards, four of the Beatle Wigs took their clothes off and changed to their normal clothes. Greg changed his clothes, too. They wee going to need them for the dress rehearsal, the final rehearsal before the big gig, which is on Saturday night at the town ballroom. The five guys recorded their songs. It took hours to record all the songs. They got done at about 10:26 at night. DAY 4 Well, Tuesday is here. Before Greg's friends came, he printed out the album. He called his friends to meet him at the music album factory so he can get the album copied. When Greg parked his car at the factory, Murray asked, "Are you sure you want your album copied?" Greg agreed with Murray. Hours later, the album was copied. It was 3:30 when the Beatle wigs got to Greg's house. The five guys practiced their songs. At 6:30, Greg ordered an 8:30 pizza delivery. They practiced more until the pizza came. After dinner, Greg went to the basement freezer to get some juice pops for dessert. The guys practiced until midnight. The guys left, and before they did, Greg told them to come in the morning to do a music video. DAY 5